1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector for joining adjacent flat roof coplanarly together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for structural connectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,994 to Fisher et al. teaches joints in a panel wall construction that are provided with an internal seal of greatly enhanced airtightness and of enhanced structural strength. This is achieved by forming the panels with the core thereof recessed inwardly from the edges of the skins so that when the panels are positioned in assembled relation in a channel member, a longitudinally extending cavity is provided between the skins. A hardenable filler material, such as foam, is injected into the cavity to completely fill the cavity as well as any cracks or gaps which may exist between the channel member and the skins of the panel.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,587 to Glaser teaches composite wall panels, their construction and erection into buildings so as to provide a true thermal break across each panel and the several post constructions employed to interconnect a successive series of such panels into coplanar, corner and/or T-intersection arrangements. This result is obtained by providing each wall panel with an insulating core and having the frame members of each panel, though themselves noninsulating, provided with a transverse web wall and interim anchor means. When the interim anchor means have sufficient structural integrity to maintain the frame members into separated front and rear mullion strips a bridge is removed from the web wall. Such panels have sufficient structural integrity to be transported and erected into buildings by virtue of the several post constructions. Each post arrangement itself incorporates combinations of uniquely constructed and arranged interlocking members that present permanent anchor means that operatively interconnect the opposed mullion strips by an insulating compression member.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,290 to Alexander et al. teaches an improved method, assembly and a connector apparatus for assembling together a plurality of panels. The connector apparatus includes structure which forms a sealing material reservoir and which can form panel cavities when a panel is seated on the apparatus. The channel type reservoir facilitates the even application of sealant material to the apparatus.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,279 to Schneider teaches a thermally efficient and low maintenance enclosed structure, such as a sunroom, that is made from a framework of joined structural members, thermally insulating kick panels, windows, optional door assembly, optional skylights, and a roof. The structural members include reinforced and non-reinforced polyvinyl chloride extrusions. The structural members are joined together at joints using hardware which cannot be seen from inside or outside the enclosure thereby enhancing the aesthetic appeal of the enclosure. Machines for making the enclosure from a small number of extruded profiles are also described.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,190 to Seng teaches a composite building stud that combines two metal shapes, inner and outer, with an insulating material to form a composite structural member having an insulating valve (R-value) greater than a similar metal member normally used as a stud in a residential structure. The composite also has a strength comparable to that of a similar steel member normally used as a stud in a residential structure. One shape encompasses the other shape. The composite structural member eliminates any direct metal connections and thus eliminates any thermal shorts that reduce the overall insulating value (R-value) of the composite member. The shapes, inner and outer, with an insulating material form a composite structural member that has an interlocking shape which holds the insulating material in compression and mechanically couples the inner and outer members.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for structural connectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a connector for joining adjacent flat roof panels coplanarly together that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a connector for joining adjacent flat roof panels coplanarly together that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a connector that joins flat roof panels coplanarly together. The connector includes a body, a neck, a head, a pair of legs, a pair of feet, and a pair of toes. The neck extends upwardly from the body. The head extends transversely across the neck. The pair of legs depend from the body. The pair of feet extend outwardly from the pair of legs, respectively. The pair of toes extend upwardly from the pair of feet, respectively. The body, the neck, and the head together define a pair of opposing channels that coplanarly and slidingly receive the flat roof panels, respectively, so as to form a connection. The pair of legs, the pair of feet, and the pair of toes together define a pair of upwardly opening channels that provide a runoff for any water passing through the connection and running down the pair of legs.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.